Peeta's Story
by HungerGamesAndTwilightFan
Summary: This is the new and improved Peeta's story spelling mistakes fixed, alright betterness so hope you like, Peeta is reaped into the Hunger Games with his best friend Katniss after taking his boyfriend Gale spot, relationships will be put to the test, Will Peeta find a way to save him Katniss, Cato, and Clove? Or will they all die in the Hunger Games, Clovniss Pale Peeto
1. Chapter 1: Last Day In District 12

Chapter 1: Last Day In District 12

We walk to the usual rock where we went after we were done hunting for the day. The sun was high and bright in the sky not a single cloud to be seen. The view was absolutely stunning and amazing, we lay here and watch the sun set on late hunting days but today we couldn't.

"I'm worry about you." I say after a long silence between me and Gale.  
"There nothing to worry about babe." Gale says to me running his hand up my arm smiling at me.  
"Your name is in the reaping like 50 times though I need you I've always needed you." I say giving him a sad look running my hand over the rock in a circle.

"There not gonna call my name I promise." Gale says pulling me closer to him giving me a loving look.  
"Promise?" I ask leaning my head toward his. "Promise." Gale says leaning rest the way in kissing me with the same passion and lust as every kiss we share. I kiss him back and wrap my arms around his neck.

Gale pushes me on my back running his hands down my sides pushing his tongue into my mouth gently. We lay there in the sun kissing for what seems like forever I can't stop thinking about his smooth firm beautiful tanned chest and soft lips. Gale pulls away only to start sucking on my neck I let out a soft moan as he bits and sucks my soft skin.

"We should get going Gale we wouldn't want to miss the best event ever." I say in a mocking tone of Effie Trinket looking into Gale worn yet gentle eyes full of passion.  
"Your right oh and may the odds be ever in your favor." Gale says with his rare but beautiful smile running his hand through my blonde hair. I kiss him pushing him off me and slowly standing up. He puts pulls me into him and rest his arm around my waist as we walk toward the electric fence with our game bag with a couple bunnies and birds. I grab his hand around my shoulder and rest my head on his shoulder.

"Don't forget we have to stop over at Madge's with the strawberries after the reaping and then we can go to my house and hang with my family." Gale says as we walk through the forest with twig snapping sound under us.

"Okay sounds fun." I say kissing his cheek and smiling at him. We walk back to his house in silence that's wasn't awkward but nice like the comfort of having each other and not worrying about anything. "Well go home and change I'll meet you over here after the reaping." Gale says starring at me with happiness and passion in his eyes. "Okay bye." I say standing on my the tips of my toes kissing him. I smile at him and walk to the bakery.

"Hey dad I'm home." I yell walking into the bakery. I look around realizing they already left to go to the square.  
"Thanks for waiting." I mutter to myself walking up the stairs of our dingy bakery/house. I'm hungry I think to myself knowing there nothing to eat but the game we collected today day. I grab my blue dress shirt and khakis from the oak dresser my dad made in my room  
before walking into the bathroom. I wash my face with the little water they left me and run the comb through my hair styling it. I walk slowly to the square praying that Gale or Katniss wasn't picked. I would hate to see my best friend or boyfriend in the games I'd have no one for real then, I look back seeing Katniss and her little sister Prim heading for the square. Katniss is wearing a blue dress that looks very expensive and shows off her body which she looked stunning in, her hair was in the braid she wore to all town events elegant yet simple, Prim still had the braided pigtails that she usually wore with blue ribbons that brought out the color of soft blue eyes and her dirty blonde hair.

"Katniss." I say walking over to them looking at her scared yet strong facial expression. She looks at me and gives me her best fake smile. "Are you okay?" I ask nervously not knowing if Katniss would attack me for asking she wasn't one to share her feeling but than again who was, I think Gale's the only one who knows every thing about me and my feelings. "I'm fine just worried about Prim." Katniss say looking at her scared little sister clinging to her arm I look down at her smiling lightly before speaking. "Prim everything is gonna be okay maybe tomorrow we can all paint together like the good times." I say giving her a smile turning my look towards Katniss.

"Okay!" Prim says excitedly smiling. I chuckle softly as we reach the square, when I lose them in the giant crowd of kids. I hear the women checking people in saying yes and next I look around for Gale who's probably already checked in and waiting in the back Gale always arrived early to these things but late in the woods. I can't help but get the horrible dream of him getting pick out of my head I woke up screaming and to no surprise my family wasn't there to see if I was okay.  
"Next!" The woman practically yells at me. I snap back to focus and walk forward giving her my hand as she raises the scanner to it.

"Ouch." I say as she pricks my figure and starts scanning my blood. "Okay go ahead." She says giving me a soft smile. I walk over to my area and wait as rest of the community walks into the stands or the kids who's in the areas with me. I take deep breathes scared out of my mind not for myself but for Gale, I look back at Gale who's mouthing Relax at me seeing me practically about to have a mental break down. I nod at him softly and give him a weak smile turning back to the front hearing the mayor voice. Then Effie takes the stage explaining how wonderful the games are before playing the video they do every year.

"War terrible war..." Effie mouths every word along with the video I stare at her ugly pink lipstick that was kind of a magenta mixed with hot pink, it also matched her hair which was pinned up in a beehive style that Madge wears every once in awhile, the color also mated her dress that ended at her knees but had long sleeves and a turtle neck kind of thing. Haymitch is on the stage, in a sloppy suit with the buttons not put together at the same height and stained pants, but he's past out drunk like the idiot he is.

"Okay ladies and gentlemen time to pick our tributes for district 12. And may the odd be ever in your favor. As usual ladies first." Effie says somewhat smiling at crowd but you can tell there's a hint of saddness in her eyes. Like she cares who ends up in the games that women only cares about her self and the capital I think to myself but then again maybe I'm wrong maybe she does feel bad about this but wants the tributes to have some fun before entering the games. Then I hear the name and all I feel is sad and shocked.

"Katniss Everdeen." Effie says with a small curl of her lip at the end. No why her I wish we didn't make that pact 4 years ago about volunteering for one another if it wasn't for that I'd be running up their yelling I volunteer but I don't know if you take a girls place though. I take a deep breathe looking over at a crying Prim and her mother looked like she was about to cry but was holding it together for Prim and the town.

"Welcome Katniss Everdeen say hello to your newest tribute." Effie says smiling making Katniss stand up straight as Katniss stares out into the crowd with a blank face. "Please don't be Gale please don't be Gale please don't be Gale." I say to myself as Effie walks over to the ball holding the males names. She lingers her fingers around digging through them. She grabs one from the bottom pulling it up in one swift motion. She walks back to the mic very slowly opening the name slip looking around at the boys before saying it and it feels like someone just ripped my heart out.

"Gale Hawthorne." Effie says making another curl with her lower lip. It takes a minute to set in though, I look around thinking it's not so I don't believe it's happening till Gale's walking towards the stage with peacekeepers all around him. I slowly walk to the aisle pushing past people running now as Gale makes it to the first step.

"I volunteer!" I yell as everyones to busy starring at Gale to even notice as I yell louder this time. "I volunteer as tribute." I say walking to the stage all eyes on me steps away from Gale who looks shocked pissed and sad. "No you don't." Gale says starring me down trying to look at me sternly. "I volunteer as tribute." I say gathering myself together staring at Effie, the mayor, and Haymitch.

"Peeta no." Gale says running over to me. "You have a family Gale, I have nothing with out you so they need you." I say pushing past him walking on to the stage looking back at Effie and Katniss. Katniss stares at me in shock not quite knowing how to feel.

"Well what's your name young man?" Effie asks handing me the mic smiling. "Peeta Mallerk." I say softly but loud enough for everyone to hear. "This years tributes. Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mallerk. Happy Hunger Games and may the odds be ever in your favor!" Effie says smiling and then clapping her hands together. Every one kisses there three fingers and hold them up in the sky, I'm pretty sure it's for Katniss but maybe me for what I did for Gale, I look over to Katniss who looks shocked and ready to cry but I know she won't she's going g to be strong until the moment she's alone.

"Well shake hands you too." Effie says smiling at me and Katniss. I shake Katnisses hand giving her a it's gonna be okay look and a soft smile as she just stares at me lightly gripping my hand. Then the peacekeepers usher me and Katniss into the large silverish Capital Building to make sure we don't try to run for it. They directs us each to our own room mine on the left hall Katniss's the right. I take a seat on the plush bed with velvet blankets. I run my hand over the fabric about to bust out in tears at any moment knowing this is gonna be the last time I see Gale and my family I may not always care for them but they are my family I worry about Gale's family but mostly Gale he's gonna be pissed that I volunteered for him saying he should be here not me but I would rather die then not be here with him, I take a deep breathe preventing myself from crying.

Hey guys this is my first Hunger Games fanfic I don't own the hunger games characters im borrowing them, this is my remake of Peeta's Story it's new and improved and better, I liked it and I hope you guys enjoy it as much as me :) Favorite and follow this story and all that good stuff ❤️ Don't forget to leave a review those always make the chapters come faster good and bad are welcomed :) sorry its short the next chapters will get longer :)


	2. Chapter 2: Goodbye For Now

Chapter 2: Goodbye For Now

I sigh to myself looking around the large room. It has oak dressers, a pine table, and a couple couches which seem to have red colored fabrics it doesn't look like velvet though. That's when there's a knock on the door I don't think it's Gale because the knock was soft it sounded like a girls knock. The door flies open.

"You have 3 minutes." The peace keeper says harshly as Madge walks in slowly in a deep green forest dress that could be a little longer but wasn't too short it was pretty either way, a light green shade of high heels, her hair was down like usually but it looked curled as it curved so it all came off one shoulder. "Madge? What are you doing here?" I ask giving her a soft smile of confusion. "Well I figured us being some what friends I wanted to give you something." Madge says giving me a soft smile and walking half way into the room with clinks of her high heels. I think of why Madge might be given we don't exactly talk all the time, I mean sometimes we do projects together when Gale or Katniss aren't in my class and every once in awhile she sits with us at lunch. Madge is really nice though sweet and kind and always smiling. I look at her with a curious look and a smile looking into her beautiful eyes.

"What is it?" I ask with a chuckle. "Here let me." She says walking over to me and sitting next to me on the bed starring into my blue eyes, Madge pulls out a silver Phoenix pin or at least I think it's a Phoenix I remember reading about them I think I did a project with Madge about them so I guess I understand why she's giving it to me it's really pretty though and expensive. Madge pins it to my blue shirt almost stabbing me.

"Promise me you'll wear it in the games." Madge asks and tells me with a please for me face. I look into her soft gentle eyes being the mayors daughter gives you a lot of opportunities to not have to do anything involving the Hunger Games I guess you could say people were pretty jealous of her and her family I know I am and Gale. "Yeah of course. Thank you I mean it." I say pulling her into a hug. I rest my hand on the back of her head as she hugs me tightly back I think I can hear her crying which was a little sad. "Everything's gonna be okay when I come home well have to hang out sometime." I say pulling away and giving her a sweet smile. Madge kisses my cheek I look at her gently caring face wishing I had more people like her in my life. The peacekeeper opens the door. "Your time is up." He says gruffly like he didn't want to be here but then again who would want to, this place has coal ashes everywhere, and it has a funny smell kind of like old burnt coal, but we here are used to it.

I pull my knees to my chest and wrap my arms around them resting my head on my knees feeling lonely. I already missed Gale and it's only been like 10 minutes. I don't want to go and I don't want my best friend too die my life is crumbling before my eyes. I wipe a few tears from my eyes and look up to see Gale standing above me in a dark blue dress shirt and blackish blueish pants, his hair is in his normal look with the front curved up, his gentle eyes filled with tears.

"Hey," I say with a cracky voice trying to contain the sob deep in my throat. "This should be me not you I should be going to the games don't you remember our pack?" Gale asks angrily giving me an angry but sad look. "Your family needs you Gale. Your the better hunter you can keep them alive longer than I can you set better snarls and hunt a lot better." I say interwinding our fingers pulling him closer to me. "You should of let me get called." Gale says sitting next to me rubbing my knuckles with his fingers blinking away the tears.

"No. Gale I shouldn't have I did the right thing." I say looking into his passionate eyes full of saddness he looked like he was about to burst into tears at any second I mean could you blame him? "Gale this is our last moments with each other do you really want to spend them fighting over nothing?" I ask laying my head on his board firm chest running my hand over his abs. "These aren't our last moments your going to come home. I believe in you." Gale says laying next to me his forehead pressed against mine.

"I'm not coming home Gale and you know that. I love you." I say putting my hands on his chest for some sort of comfort. "Your coming home. I love you Peeta." Gale says putting his hand on my cheeks running his thumbs back and forth against my soft skin. I scoot closer to him and kiss his soft moist lips. He kisses me back moving his hands to my lower back pulling me as close as he can. He moves his hand up and down my soft smooth skin. I pull my face away looking into his gray gentle eyes.

"Don't leave me." I say as tears stream down my face, the tears feel like acid and burn my eyes, I bury my face in his neck as the tears drop onto the fabric of his clothes. He wipes tears away from my eyes resting his hands on my cheeks. "It's okay you'll be fine. I love you so fucking much." Gale says kissing the top of my head. The peace keeper opens the door. "Times up." The peacekeeper growls at Gale with the same angry face as before.

"Don't forget about Katniss's family then need you too." I say wiping some tears from my eyes. "I won't." He says pulling me into one last gentle soft sweet kiss. I close my eyes as he kisses me not wanting the moment to end. "I said let's go." The peacekeeper says pulling Gale away from me. I reach my hand out hoping he'll be there like when I wake up in the morning. I get only air my fingers start shaking trying to feel his warmth and beautifully toned tan body. I open my eyes to see my parents coming in. "Peeta?" My dad says wiping a couple of tears from his eyes. "Yeah." I say walking slowly over to the couch. "I'm gonna miss you. I believe in you." He says giving me a soft smile and a I'm lying look but believe me. "Thanks dad." I say sitting on the couch crossing my legs. And running my hands down my legs.

"Well I think district 12 might have a winner tell Katniss for me." My mom says annoyed with a kinda thank god he's leaving look. "Yeah sure. Just so you know I'm happy too that I'm leaving because if I die I won't ever have to talk to you again and if I die it's not like your gonna care." I spit at her with disgust in my eyes face and voice. My mom looks at me with hatred like she does except when she takes to my brother. "I hope you die then." My mom snaps at me with a swift turn on her heel she's heading out the door. "Bye son." My dad says hugging me. I hug him tightly back not caring who it is I'm hugging I just need someone to hold. I hold my dad hoping the peacekeeper doesn't come in for awhile. But sadly he does. "I love you." I whisper as my dad is pushed out by the peacekeeper. I don't hear my dad say anything I wait for what seems like forever when Prim walks in. You could tell she's been crying a lot her eyes bright red and her eyelashes looked full of tears but no one could blame her.

"Hey don't cry." I say walking over to her and kneeling in front of her. I look into her eyes full of sadness unlike her usual eyes of joy and happiness. I wrap my arms around her holding her close. She throws her arms around me too sobbing and clinging to my shirt. "Don't Katniss is coming home to you I'll make sure of it." I say fixing her hair and smiling at her. "Wh wh what a-a-a-about you? She asks sobbing harder resting her face in my neck. "You'll have Katniss you know what'll happen to me but that's okay Katniss deserves to come home." I say looking at the top of her head and her pigtails. "You deserve to come home too though." Prim says as tons of tears fall from her eyes into my shirt I could practically feel the wetness. "It's okay Prim I promise. I'll miss you." I say kissing her forehead. "I'll miss you too." She says throwing her arms around my neck again. I hug her back. "Tell your mom goodbye for me well ya?" I ask her giving her a soft smile. She returns it with tears still in her eyes. I reach my hand out and rest it on her cheek wiping the tears away. "Bye Prim." I say as the door flies open and same annoying peacekeeper walks in.

"Time to go." He says as he forces Prim out of the room. I sigh and lay back down on the bed not knowing what to expect or how to feel. I run my hands through my soft blonde hair when Effie comes barging through the door. "Well Hello Peeta I've got a strict schedule we must stick to so let's go Katniss will be meeting us outside with a peacekeeper." Effie says smiling and keeping an high energy. We walk quietly to the car and me and Katniss sit next to Effie who keeps going on about the capital I tune her out thinking about Gale that's all I can ever think about. His toned body firm abs beautiful smile the thing I miss the most is his laugh when we hang out with his family I miss his face soft lips and sexy voice. We got to the train in no time. The train was big and silver and something different. It felt weird to be inside something so so so advanced there was all kinds of food on the tables with silver standing trays full of food there was also a variety of colorful liquids most seemed to be alcohol.

The hallway of the trains were narrow they lead to another room with more food and walls full of liquids there was a couch by the window. Two velvet chairs next to each other and 2 more in front of them facing each other. I quietly walk around the room looking at the objects and running my fingers over the bottles on the wall and then the painting on the wall. It looks like a guy I can't help but have Gale appear in my mine. I walk over to the chairs and slowly take a sit in one. Katniss takes the one next to me we look at each other awkwardly she looked sad and worried. Effie sits in front of her smiling with a care in the world. "Alright we have a busy day tomorrow. First we arrive in the Capitol and then you will be cleaned up so your presentable. I wouldn't want anyone to think we were cave man. Then you will ride the chariots where you will be first seen by the Capitol people." Effie says in a happy tone with a smile on her face. Everything about her seemed to scream Capitol and Hunger Games.

"Thanks Effie sounds wonderful." I say with an sarcastic tone but a smile. That's when a drunk Haymitch stumbles into the room probably looking for alcohol I mean that's all he ever does drink drink and drink some more. I don't know how he could ever be a mentor he's probably drunk off his ass. No wonder why we never win okay that was kinda mean but every since they said Katniss Everdeen at the reaping all I'm able to think is mean. I then notice Effie storming out of the room I'm pretty sure her pink wig almost fell off she had a mad and upset look on her face I wonder what made her upset.

"So...?" I ask looking at Haymitch with a what the fuck look. "Well congratulations tributes well it was nice knowing you." Haymitch says taking another shot. "That's it seriously?" I ask upset and annoyed. "Yes your district 12 so get over it." He says about to take another shot. "I think that's enough." I say grabbing the shot out the hand. When he smacks my hand spilling the drink on himself and my hand.

"These pants were new." He mutters at me with a glaring look. "Now that this is over I'm going to my room." He says giving me and Katniss a fake smile. "So um are you okay?" I ask giving her a smile and a concerned face. "Yes." Katniss says with a fake smile. I shoot her the don't lie to me face. "Okay fine I'm not okay I'm worried about my sister." Katniss says leaning back in her chair with a sigh and a sad face. "She'll be fine and so will you. She came to talk to me." I say giving her a soft smile. "What did you tell her? What did she ask?!" Katniss yells and asks me at the same time with an upset face. "She asked me what was gonna happen and I told her you'd come home to her and I said I promise and she asked about me and I said she'll have you and and..." I say not quite sure what to say in the end or how to say I told your sister I was gonna die.

"Peeta you don't have to finish but thanks thanks a lot I really appreciate it." Katniss says pulling me into a hug. I hug her back tightly. "Are you okay?" She asks putting her face in my neck. I struggle for an answer. "I think so." I say squeezing her tighter. "I wish I could say something to make you feel better about Gale but I can't, just be happy you were with him well you could." Katniss says always stoping every other word not thinking she should say it. "Yeah I guess your right." I say pulling away from her. "I'm sorry that was mean." Katniss says with a real I'm sorry face not the one she makes when she's annoyed with someone or mad at someone. I hope she wins I don't need to win she's has a family and a little sister to care for when if it comes down to it I would let her win.

"No your right I'm happy I spent the last couple days of my life life with him it feels like just yesterday he was sweating from being nervous and we had our first kiss on the rock I was pretty sure he was about to pass out." I say smiling at Katniss with a soft chuckle thinking back to that day a year ago. "What was it like? I mean having a first kiss?" Katniss asks giving me a look with a turned head and curious look on her fAce.

"It was nice I mean it's not like the one you always dreamt about. But it was the 2nd time you didn't come Into the woods with us the first was when he asked me out. Anyways we just killed a rabbit and he pulled me by the hand to our usual rock the one where we relax and watch the sunset my hand kept slipping out of his hand I didn't know why he was so nervous at first. When we got to the rock I sat at the top him halfway down. He keep starring into my eyes and kept saying I have the prettiest blue eyes full of hope and happiness I mean who wouldn't be happy with him." I say look at Katniss and ended with a chuckle. Katniss laughs too smiling and a tell me more look. I could tell in her big brown eyes that was scared but happy that she was having fun.

"Well anyways after a couple minutes he asked me how I felt about him. I said I loved him and he just about cried of joy he moved his hand to my cheek and his other to my back pulling me closer to him I was so happy I couldn't stop smiling at him. He was full of excitement and fear but it was cute his gray eyes shined in the sun. He kept pulling me closer till his soft moist lips were against mine but before that could happen he head butted me." I say laughing with Katniss as she looks at the floor laughing hard. "Oh Gale." Katniss says laughing harder than me.

"Yeah but it was magical and wonderful I was so happy and in love I wish it wouldn't have ended but sadly it did." I say lost in a bunch of thoughts of Gale, they pass through my mind shirtless clothed naked him holding me, and him kissing me. "Peeta you there?" Katniss asks waving her hand in front of my face and smiling. "Yeah sorry I got lost in my thoughts." I say with a chuckle. "Hmmm." Katniss says giving me a funny look. "Shut up that's not no stop." I say laughing playfully pushing her arm. "Have guys you know." Katniss starts not knowing how to word her next words. "Katniss were not going there I'm serious." I say laughing and giving her a serious look. "You totally have!" Katniss yells at me laughing so hard she falls out of her seat. I roll my eyes at her laughing.

We walk over to the food tables and grab some food and walk to our rooms. I set the plate on the bed sitting next to it not knowing if I'm hunger or not, I stab my fork into a piece of what looks like orange chicken I take little bits of it then move onto a biscuit my dad makes during the holidays. I eat about half of it. I put the plate on a table near the bed. I pull the covers halfway off the bed, and take off my pants setting them on the floor. I then unbutton my shirt slowly take it off tossing it on top of my pants. I stretch my legs under the blanket and lay down running my hands down my legs gently massaging them slowly.

I pull the blankets up to my neck feeling warm and cozy. The blankets were as soft as possible and blue. I can't only help but wonder if other tributes used the same blanket from past games. I shake it out of my mind staring at the blank wall thinking of Gale. I start crying worrying about how Gale is taking all of this I can't help but miss him long for him too. I end up crying myself to sleep that night.

_"Yes Gale it was just a dream." I say kissing him._

xXxXx  
Hey guys hope you liked this chapter it next chapter will be all the way to Caesar Flickerman interview then obviously the beginning of the game :) so stay tuned don't forget to leave a review and favorite and follow and all that jazz :)❤️ New and improved chapter ㈏7


	3. Chapter 3: The First Day In The Capital

Peeta's Story: Chapter 3: The First Day In The Capital

Chapter 3 Hunger Games :)

_"Okay." Gale says through our kisses as he adds a blast of passionate and lust. "I love you." Gale says again through our kisses slipping his tongue into my mouth gently. I wrap my arms around his neck kissing him more passionately wanting him. He pulls at the hem of my shirt then pulls away slowly pulling it off me. Gale leans back taking the view of my chest and abs licking his lips hungrily. He leans his head down starting to suck my neck. I let out a soft moan as he starts biting licking and sucking my neck. I lean back on the rock as he moves his head down to my nipple kissing as he does. He starts sucking my nipple as I let out a louder moan as he bites it and moves to the next one doing the same thing. He runs his long fingers down my hairless chest and abs. He moves his hands to my belt pulling it off throwing it on the floor next to the rock as he leans back when I don't feel him on my lower body. I open my eyes confused and slightly shocked when I see it. There's an arrow through Gale's head blood everywhere and on me as I wipe it off looking at it on my fingers scared. I look up in fear to see a shadowy figure in front of me walking towards me. I crawl backwards on the rock falling off. The person looms above me pulling out another arrow. __"Please don't leave me alone!" I yell trying to get away put he stood on my leg. He let's go of the arrow from the bow sending it directly between my eyes._

I wake up screaming and panting looking around before breathing deeply. I wipe some sweat from my soft blonde hair then forehead. When there's a quiet knock on the door. I wipe the tears that came to my eyes. "Y-y-yes?" I say using my blanket to wipe more sweat from my face. "Time to get up! I've got a strict schedule we have to follow so take a shower and report for breakfast Mr. Mellark." Effie says through the door cheerfully and happily and loudly. "Okay I'll be out in a little." I say crawling out of bed and running my hands through my blonde hair again. That women was too much sometimes why is she always happy anyways? I grab the comb from my bed and start running it through my hair and occasionally hurting my head from the tangles in my hair. I grab a white t-shirt and pair of denim blue jeans and a purple sweater.

I open the door to the bathroom I'm pretty sure it's made of diamonds the knob that is they have such fancy things in the capital and things I could sell and feed Gale for life. I walk over to the sink and turn on the water and grab a tooth brush and I brush over my teeth with water. I look in the mirror I feel sad I look sad and I have tear stains on my eyes at least I can wash them away I'm pretty sure Katniss well wash away the sadness too and she probably knows I am too I'm pretty sure it's a district 12 thing. I take off my shirt slowly then my pants. I look in the mirror and run my hands over my chest and abs admiring the mirror for a minute. I then walk over to the shower climbing in feeling okay until I see it.

"Oh fuck me." I say sighing looking at all the buttons to operate the fucking thing. I press the button that looks like a diamond shape and hot water start squirting at me. "Oh god." I say clicking another button trying to get rid of the burning water. And then with my luck it turns freezing cold I fumble for another button which turns the water warm.  
"Finally." I mutter to myself grabbing the soap. I put it to my nose and smell it.

"Hmm Strawberries." I say to myself with a chuckle. I lather my body in the strawberry smelling soap I was able to wash away most of the dirt and grossness from living in 12 one of the many wonderful things. At least I'll smell good and die clean I say to myself with a soft chuckle. I rinse rest the soap off my body. Then put conditioner and shampoo in my hand and start scrubbing it into my scalp. I put my head right under the shower head getting all the shampoo out of my head I sit down on the floor of the shower replaying Gale's death in my head and desperately trying to get it out. I don't want to face Effie right now I don't want to face anyone but Gale I just want Gale. After what seems like forever I get out of the shower and click the red button turning off the shower oh think god it turned off. I put on the denim jeans and t shirt and lastly the purple sweater smiling at the man in the mirror. I look in the mirror and sigh again.

I walk out the bathroom and open my front door and walk out running into a male Avox. He looked really familiar, where have I seen his handsome face, that's it him and a young girl with locks of gold were taken away in a hovercraft by the forest I remember their scared faces and eyes practically begging us to help but we hide me Gale and Katniss it makes me wonder could we have saved them or just ruined things for us? I'd like to say we couldn't but I can't help feeling awful about it. They killed the girl and captured the guy I wondered what happened to him well I guess now it's answered. I snap back into focus to him helping me up on to my feet.

"I'm so sorry." I say brushing the dirt off my pants trying to avoid eye contact at first. He nods at me looking into my eyes but it feels like he's starring down my soul and I feel like dying. "Not just for this." I say giving him a I'm sorry look believe me I never wanted this to happen. He smiles at me weakly and walks away as fast as possible. I watch him walk down the train to the back cart and disappear like he was never here. I walk through the door to the dining hall where Effie would be sitting in a bright colored hair makeup and dress, Haymitch drunk out of his mind but he didn't look all that drunk.

"Well good morning Peeta." Effie says smiling excitedly. "Hi good morning Effie." I say smiling at her with a fake smile. I walk over to the table and sit down next to Effie across from Haymitch. A female Avox walks over giving me a plate and pouring me a glass of orange juice.

"Thanks." I say smiling at her sweetly and feeling bad for her wondering what happened to make her like this. "Peeta you don't have to thank her it's part of her job." Effie says giving me a do what I say look. "Okay sorry my bad." I say grabbing some glazed bacon and some fancy looking eggs and 2 pieces of toast. I look around at them Haymitch supporting a hungover which seemed reasonable and Effie's preparing her make up around her eyes although it looks like she already did that an hour ago. I grab a fork and start eating some of the eggs wondering when this would stop being awkward.

"So you wanna talk survival in the Hunger Games?" Haymitch asks giving me a weird look. "Umm sure?" I say and ask looking into his beaten eyes full of sorrow and regret. He leans over the table grabbing a knife and some jelly from next to me. "Well if it's freezing cold what do you do?" Haymitch asks giving me a look of you better get this right. "Build a fire." I ask with a kinda obvious tone in my voice. "That's a great way to get killed." Haymitch says rolling his eyes at me.

"What's a great way to get killed?" Katniss asks walking through the door with a blank face in a black fancy tang top and tight white jeans. "Hello sunshine." Haymitch says giving her a sly smile. She sits at the table and the Avox brings her a plate. "Pass the marmalade." Haymitch says looking at Katniss passing it over unhappily I keep to myself rather than getting involved with two of the grumpiest people here. "How do we stay alive?" Katniss asks giving Haymitch a glare of come on. "The knife too sweetheart." Haymitch says starting to reach out his hand when Katniss slams the knife into the table close to Haymitch's hand. "That is mahogany." Effie yells giving them a death glare leave it to Effie to try and fix things.

"To stay alive you need sponsors and to get sponsors you need to make nice which your doing terrible at." Haymitch says annoyed with her giving her a in your face look. Katniss has the look shocked at this point I try to find something to change the topic.

"Look the capital." I say standing up and walking over to the window. When we go into a tunnel from what I could see the Capitol was beautiful tall buildings with colors of gold and silver and an emerald shade. After a few seconds we see people a waiting our arrival in colors that screamed summer and bright.

"Come on Katniss." I say smiling and waving at the people we drive past hoping they'll remember me later in the games. "Peeta! Katniss!" The crowd starts yelling and cheering I hear Haymitch say something to Katniss handing her a knife. I ignore them waving and smiling at the crowd.

"I can't believe this." A women on my prep team says but I can barley hear her. "What was that?" I ask focusing on them. "I was just talking about your hairless body. I think it was incredible seeing how you don't have razors or anything." A male standing next to her says. "Um is there a reason I'm naked?" I asks feeling extra uncomfortable looking at the funny dressed people.

The first girl Olive had a dark orange lipstick, glittery gray eyes and long flowing puffy silver hair with orange highlights. She's also wearing a gold dress and black jacket with buttons.  
The male Malan had green eye make up, dark green lipstick and light amount go green toner and blush. He wore a glittery green suit with black pants. The last girl Myruim didn't have as much make up as the rest of them. She had purple eye shadow and eye liner a lavender lip stick and blush. She has a short white dress on showing off her cleavage.

"After we hose you off once more well put you in a hospital gown." Olive says smiling at me weakly. I shrug at them and wait till there done. They drag me to an empty room with a metal table. I sit there a while when a beautiful women walks in. She walks over to me and smiles taking my hand.

"That was a brave thing you did for that boy." Portia says, I look into her eyes she seems sad that I'm here or maybe sad that she's here.  
"Thanks I mean he is important to me." I say smiling at her thinking of Gale all I do is think about Gale. "How did you know him I was thinking brothers but Hawthorne is different from Mellark. Are you cousins?" Portia says with a chuckle and smiling at me sweetly. "He was my boyfriend. And Katniss is my best friend." I say feeling sad again looking at the end of the table. "Well that's awful. I just want you to know I'm here for you if you need anything." Portia says squeezing my hand gently. "Thanks most people just congratulate me." I say giving her a weak smile.

"I don't see a point in it." Portia says with a shrug and smile. I chuckle at her smiling. "So out of curiosity why are you working with 12?" I ask looking at her with curiosity. She just smiles at me and walks away slowly with a clank of her high heels on the tiles. I watch her as she exits the room. She comes back a little while later with a black suit.  
"This should fit you perfectly. My team took measurement when cleaning you up." Portia say handing the suit over. She turns around which I take as put on the suit. I slide my legs through the pants she was right these fit perfectly it's kinda creepy though. I pull on the jacket then clear my throat. Portia turns around smiles at me.

"How's it feel." She asks walking around me nodding her head. "It fits perfectly." I say smiling and brushing off my suit. "Perfect!" She says smiling again.

"Are you ready Katniss don't be scared." Cinna says holding up the fake flame to her suit. "I'm not afraid." Katniss says with a confident look and tone standing tall and straight. He lights Katniss's dress and it erupts into a magically golden orange flame down her back. I watch in awe not even noticing Portia lighting mine. "Remember smile and wave do something to get their attention anything while not anything." Cinna says as him and Portia chuckle giving us awkward smiles.

I look at Katniss with a face of concern she returns it with a shrug and weird smile. The horses start walking nearly knocking us over from unsteady balance. We roll out into the crowd of funky colored looking people of all sizes. I smile and wave at them while Katniss just stands there like a statue. I look at her thinking of what we could do and it hits me, I then look at her hand and slowly moves mine into hers she looks at me confused. I give her just go with it look I slowly rise our hands. They crowd gets even louder when our hands get to the top. We stand there hand in hand as the crowd cheers and cheers.

"Welcome, Welcome, Tributes we welcome you we courade your courage, honor, and sacrifice. And we wish you the best of luck and may the odds be ever in your favor." President snow says and I'm almost positive he keeps eyeballing us he looks upset and I can't really figure out why. The horses pull us back through the cheering crowds to our district coach I guess you could call them. "Wonderfully done sweetheart." Haymitch says smiling at Katniss. Why is everyone so worried about her am I nothing? It figures though they can only care for one of us so I guess I don't blame them Katniss is coming home I promised her sister. "Do you think you should be standing so close to an open flame?" Katniss spits at him. "Fake flame do you think..." He trails off staring at District 2 tributes. Katniss and I look over at them the boy half smiles at us it was weird but he had the cutest eyes ever they were green and I couldn't help but stare.

"Let's finish this upstairs." Haymitch says offering the way. We follow Effie to the elevator. "Since you district 12 you get the pent house." Effie says as we walking into a house pretty much, with an amazing view of the capital. "Peeta your room is down the hall to the left Katniss the right report for diner in 10." Effie says with a curl of her lip. I hate that curl of her lip it freaks me out but it's kind of cool at the same time.

Hey Guys hoped you liked the update :) I know it's not where I said it was but I was not having time to write with my other stories so I figured I'd give you guys another chapter :) anyways fave follow review and all that wonderfully amazing ❤️ Keep reading :)


End file.
